


A Second Try

by Nary



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Open Relationships, Sequel, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd spent last night catching up with Brenn, and had plans with Tavya tomorrow, but for now she was taking time for herself, which she was using to get a chocolate pastry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Try

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Aleyn and Kallista Attend an Orgy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063287) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary), [Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus). 



Kallista was glad to be on Highmark's solid ground again, after the latest run on the Highwind. She'd spent last night catching up with Brenn, and had plans with Tavya tomorrow, but for now she was taking time for herself, which she was using to get a chocolate pastry. Rounding the corner to the café, she ran straight into a tall tiefling. "Sorry!"

"Excuse me... Oh, Kallista! Good to see you again."

"Hi, Tower. How are you?"

"Fine," he smiled. "I'm meeting my wife for lunch. Would you care to join us?"

This time she didn't hesitate. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
